Masih
by Blankmir
Summary: "Kau aneh." Kata Kai. "Terimakasih." Balas Tao, tapi setelah ini tidak ada alasan sampai mereka harus berkelahi lagi. Yaoi, HunKai, Pedo!Hun. Sequel dari Berkelahi.


Disclaimer: EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair: Sehun/Kai

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, adegan ranjang, umur yang dirubah, kekerasan.

Note: Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi pada kenyataannya aku banyak mencampurkan apa yang terjadi di kehidupanku ke fanfic ini, juga pada Berkelahi. Tapi, meskipun begitu, request dua fanfic ini cukup susah untuk ditulis, entahlah, aku juga bingung.

+Masih+

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, Kai." Kata Sehun, Kai menggumam, sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Kau dengar?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya, aku dengar." Kata Kai.

"Baiklah kalau kau mendengarkan."

"Ya... ya..." Kai berkata lelah, dia mudah tertidur dan Sehun tahu itu.

"Wah, ada yang akan tertidur rupanya." Godanya.

"Berisik."

Sehun tertawa, "Baiklah," Katanya, "Kubiarkan kau tidur di UKS sampai jam lima, tapi ingat sekali lagi kau berkelahi lagi, kau bisa dapat skorsing."

"Ya... Sudah kubilang, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

+Masih+

Sehun serius waktu itu, saat memperingati Kai tentang skorsing. Tapi ketika mendapati Kai dan Zitao ada di hadapannya, Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka sering kali tertangkap berdua, atau kadang bersama teman-teman mereka, tapi selalu ada nama mereka berdua, seakan akan mereka adalah musuh besar.

Dan saat surat skorsing kedua anak itu turun, Sehun tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

Menurut Kai yang memulai adalah Zitao, dan memang anak itulah yang memulai. Kai juga tidak mengerti dengan Zitao, anak itu haus darah atau entah apa. Yang Kai mengerti hanya satu, setelah ditemukan dengan luka-luka karena Zitao hari itu, dia dan Zitao akan menghabiskan seminggu penuh tugas di rumah.

+Masih+

Mungkin diam-diam otak Kai sudah terbiasa dengan pikiran bahwa Sehun akan melindunginya, lagi dan lagi, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak bisa seperti itu. Kai harus sadar, Sehun mau dia sadar, Sehun bukan malaikat pelindung yang akan ada dan melindungi setiap saat. Saat Kai naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, bertemu dengan guru yang mungkin kolot, atau mungkin lebih toleran dari Sehun, dan kalau di sana anak itu juga membuat masalah, Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Di hari pertama skorsing Kai dan Zitao, Kepala sekolah memanggil Sehun.

"Aku tahu karenamu catatan kenakalannya jadi sedikit bersih, " Katanya, untuk Sehun inilah yang namanya basa basi, kalau mau menyuruhnya berhenti mengurusi Kai, tinggal bilang saja. Tapi Sehun mengerti segala sesuatu yang dikemas rapi akan terasa lebih manis.

"tapi karena dia sudah diskors dua kali, kau tidak perlu mengurusinya lagi."

Sehun ingin meminta keringanan, mungkin memintakan pengampunan untuk Kai, tapi dia mengerti dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk melawan keputusan Kepala.

+Masih+

Nama Kai di telepon genggam Sehun adalah Kkam, hitam seperti ejekannya, dan Sehun di telepon genggam Kai adalah Odult, Oh yang mana marga Sehun dan _adult_, mungkin itu cara lain Kai untuk mengejek Sehun pedofil, Sehun hanya mengulum senyum saat tahu hal itu. Pelajaran kesukaan Kai memang bahasa, sayangnya guru bahasa di sekolah tidak menyenangkan untuk Kai, jadi nilai bahasanyapun tidak ada di posisi satu, tapi Sehun tahu dia suka. Selain itu dia suka pelajaran olahraga, berkelahi itu butuh stamina dan itu masuk kegiatan fisik mirip-mirip olahraga.

Hari ketiga skorsing Kai dan Zitao, Sehun menghubungi Kai. Hal yang jarang dilakukan.

Saat itu sudah malam, Kai terdengar menguap.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu." Kata Sehun, itu hanya salah satu alasan, satunya lagi adalah dia ingin mengabari Kai sesuatu dan yang lainnya lagi karena dia merasa sudah lama tidak bertemu anak nakal itu.

"Aku malas mengerjakannya." Keluh Kai.

"Hei..."

Kai tertawa, "Tapi Kakak memaksaku, jadi aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Mau bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"Bertemu?" Tanya Kai, "Sekarang!?"

"Boleh, kalau kau mau. Besok juga boleh, kapanpun kau mau."

"Sekarang! Tunggu aku di sana sekarang!"

Kai meninggalkan beberapa tugas yang membuatnya mengantuk dan mengambil tasnnya yang kosong, lalu pergi membawa hal hal yang dibutuhkan. Tugasnya tinggal tiga mata pelajaran lagi, itupun ada yang sedang setengah jalan, ditinggal semalam tidak akan membuatnya lenyap.

Dia nyaris tidak diizinkan pergi saat itu, tapi karena ayahnya tidak peduli dan ibunya juga biasa saja, dia akhirnya pergi. Setelah perjanjian akan menyelesaikan tugas secepatnya dengan kakaknya, justru dengan kakaknya.

+Masih+

Kai tersenyum saat datang, tapi senyumnya tertalu banyak dibubuhi kehati-hatian, hati-hati agar jangan sampai terlihat terlalu senang, padahal Sehun sudah tahu seberapa senangnya dia di telepon tadi. Jadi Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Hallo." Sapa Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menginap." Kata Kai.

"Oh, bagus." Kata Sehun.

Kai masih kalah tinggi dengannya, tapi anak itu masih kecil, dia tentu akan menjadi lebih tinggi lagi dalam beberapa tahun, Sehun hanya berharap Kai tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia mengangkat dagu Kai sementara anak itu mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya, mengurungnya dalam sebuah ciuman rindu.

Tahu-tahu Sehun jatuh di ranjang, punggung duluan, Kai di atasnya. Sehun dengan senang memeluk Kai erat karena saat ini tidak ada luka apapun yang bisa membuat Kai tiba-tiba marah-marah.

Salahkan Kai sepenuhnya atas apa yang terjadi kali ini, Sehun bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan hanya membiarkan Kai bermain sesukanya.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Sehun, mengacak rambut Kai di atasnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Kai.

Sehun membalik posisi, sedikit membanting Kai ke bawahnya, "Aku juga merindukanmu." Katanya, sebelum Kai menariknya tidak sabaran, matanya jelas terlihat saat mereka berciuman, dia tidak menutup matanya.

Tangan Sehun lari ke balik baju Kai, membukanya dengan cepat. Kai sebenarnya anak yang manis, meski tidak ditunjukan, dia tidak suka bicara di saat seperti ini, jadi Sehun sering membuatnya bicara karena dia jahil, Kai juga tidak suka sesuatu yang ekstrim dan suka tempat yang tersembunyi untuk hal itu, menurut Sehun itu sangat manis.

Kai juga tidak suka kalau Sehun melakukan hal yang menurutnya aneh, tapi Sehun tahu Kai suka saat ciumannya turun ke dada perlahan seperti ini. Kai bukan orang yang berisik, memang, tapi suaranya yang nyaris tidak terdengar itulah yang Sehun sukai, Sehun harus benar-benar mendengarkan untuk mendengar napas yang tertahan itu.

Satu lagi yang Kai sukai adalah kalau Sehun menciumnya saat memasukinya, itu terlalu manis untuk Sehun, sebenarnya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Kai sekilas, dia tidak bicara dan hanya tersenyum, masuk perlahan sambil memperhatikan wajah Kai. Kai buang muka, malu dan sakit jadi satu dan semua itu untuk mencari nikmat. Sehun nyaris tertawa dan dia mengecup sudut bibir Kai sebelum benar benar menciumnya.

+Masih+

Skorsing di sekolah Kai itu hanya melarang kehadiran murid bersangkutan di sekolah dan itu sama dengan masih membiarkan mereka berkeliaran di luar sekolah, jadi Kai sebenarnya tidak masalah ada dimana saja kecuali sekolah.

Kai menguap, lalu bersyukur ini masih pagi, kemudian bingung karena dia tidak biasa bangun pagi sebenarnya.

Malam yang seperti tadi malam tentu jarang terjadi, mereka hanya beberapa kali melakukannya di rumah dan fakta itu membuat Kai senang.

Sehun bangun sesaat kemudian, lalu mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kai.

"Pedo." Ejek Kai, tapi untuk Sehun, asal Kai lulus dari sekolahnya yang sekarang fakta kalau dia pedofil sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Biar saja." Balasnya, lalu bangun dari tempat tidur untuk air putih lalu susu.

"Kau ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, tapi masih nanti." Jawab Sehun, Kai tahu Sehun tidak terlalu diikat jam kerja, yang penting dia ada saat mengajar dan bisa pulang setelahnya. Kadang Kai berpikir sekolahnya itu sekolah macam apa.

Sekolah. Dan kalau memikirkan sekolah rasanya jadi tidak mengenakan. Kai tidak mau bilang dia menyesal dan ingin kembali, dia terlalu menikmati waktu luang untuk bicara begitu.

Sehun datang membawa dua tangkap roti ke ranjang, walaupun biasanya dia tidak makan di ranjang.

"Tapi kau jangan marah kalau aku bicara tentang hal ini." Kata Sehun, Kai bingung.

"Kemarin, Kepala Sekolah memanggilku, katanya aku tidak usah mengurusimu lagi." Kata Sehun.

Daripada semua, inilah yang membuat Kai merasa kosong, kosong saja seperti tidak punya apa-apa.

"Artinya," Kata Sehun, Kai menahan napas, "Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa lagi, kau akan langsung ditangani Kepala Sekolah."

+Masih+

Kai menghela napas, dia bisa jaga diri asal jangan ada Huang Zitao. Yang harus dilakukan adalah tidak berkelahi dan itu mudah tanpa Huang Zitao.

Tapi saat hari pertama masuk dia sudah bertemu Huang Zitao.

"Siang." Sapa anak yang menurut Kai gila itu, tapi siang sekalipun serasa malam kalau dilalui dengan Zitao.

"Sana pulang, aku tidak mau meladenimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Sana."

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah tidak berani melawanku."

"Cih! Sialan!"

Dan entah bagaimana mereka benar-benar berkelahi sekarang.

"Hei! Kalian!"

Kemudian dengan mudahnya dipergoki guru.

"Aih!" Kai mulai panik, harus cari tempat berlindung paling aman.

Tao mulai berlari, tapi Kai menahan tangannya, "Kemana biasanya kau kabur?" Tanyanya, Kai ingat betul lebih dari tiga kali Tao berhasil kabur tapi dia tertangkap.

"Ayolah, Huang Zitao, aku tidak mau tertangkap."

Tao diam pada awalnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Tangannya tidak lepas dari Kai saat berlari mencari pagar terdekat, Kai tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu memegangi tangannya. Tao baru melepasnya saat dia melompati pagar.

"Loncat!"

"Yang benar saja!?"

"Loncat!"

Mau tidak mau Kai loncat, jatuh tepat di atas Tao dan mereka berlari lagi.

+Masih+

"Kau aneh." Kata Kai, mereka duduk di bawah pohon lumayan jauh dari sekolah.

"Sama-sama." Balas Tao, melempar sebotol air pada Kai.

Mata Tao seperti alien dalam The Sims, hitam, bulat, besar, bersinar. Kai silau melihatnya.

Tao seperti bisa melihat sampai ke dalam Kai, sampai saat ini dia memperhatikan Kai dengan seksama.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa." Kata Tao.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Kai kasar.

"Kau dan Oh Seonsaengnim."

Kai terkejut, panik, "Kau tahu darimana!?"

Tao menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, Kai menatapnya nanar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar, untuk membuatmu merasa aman." Kata Tao.

"Bertukar apa!?"

"Kau dengan Sehun, aku dengan Kris." Kata Tao, tidak ada sangkut pautnya memang, tapi sesaat kemudian Kai sadar Tao sedang mengatakan rahasianya.

"Tunggu! Wu Seonsaengnim!?"

Tao mengangguk, senyum kucingnya mengembang, dan Kai berani bersumpah dia lebih suka anjing daripada kucing.

"Kau aneh." Kata Kai.

"Terimakasih." Balas Tao, tapi setelah ini tidak ada alasan sampai mereka harus berkelahi lagi.

+FIN+


End file.
